It's All An Act
by JustAmazing
Summary: Stella wants to get Mo off her back about finding a boyfriend. What she needs is a fake boyfriend. "Listen Beech. If you're doing this, you're doing it my way. I need to get Mo off my back and you're here to help me do it. Got it?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi I'm Courtney and you can just call me that crazy Rayella shipper. I ship it like no other~ I've been trying to write like umpteen million one shots but they never felt right to me and then I got this idea for this multi-chapter story so yeah. :p The ships in this are Rayella, Wenlivia, Scohini and CharliexOriginal. But mainly Rayella. Be heard, be strong, be proud!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Lemonade Mouth. If I did, Rayella would be on like donkey kong.**

"Stella, I really don't think this is a good idea," Olivia White said slowly. She had this 'listen to me, I'm right' look on her face, but Stella wasn't having it.

"Well, I think it's a great idea. It's going to work, Liv. Trust me," Stella responded, hoping to draw that conversation to an end right there. But Olivia was never one to drop it when she didn't agree with something.

Where was Wen when you needed him?

"Mo will never believe that you will actually be dating some random guy," Olivia argued, crossing her arms over her chest. It was almost funny how their timid little Olivia could put up hell of a fight.

Stella groaned and leaned back against the wall. Mo, the band's bassist, was always looking out for her friends. And Stella totally admired that. She was all for sticking up for people that mattered to her. But Mo was literally driving her insane. While Mo could be really protective over serious things, she was also protective over really dumb things. Like Stella not having a boyfriend. She would constantly bug Stella about finding a nice guy she can date. It was frustrating. Stella Yamada did not need a boyfriend. She was doing just fine without one.

"Liv, Mo has been on vacation with her parents for almost a month now. In a month, I could have met a guy and connected and then started to date him. Mo will so believe it. And then after a while, me and my boyfriend will 'break up' and then I'll tell Mo I'm never dating again and she'll drop it," Stella said.

Olivia sighed "Stella, why don't you just tell Mo it bothers you?"

"You think I haven't? She's too concerned about me having a nice guy because everyone else in the band has someone. It's annoying Olivia. Everyday I get 'Stella, that's Scott's friend insert name here over there. He's really nice, I think you'd like him' or 'Stella, isn't there anyone you'd want to bring to the movies with the rest of us?' I just want her to be satisfied and to leave me alone. Because I'm not yelling at Mo, Liv. That would be like yelling profanities at a baby. Wrong."

Olivia took Stella's words into account and then slowly nodded "Okay, fine. But who are you having Scott ask to be your fake boyfriend?"

Stella shrugged. The plan was that Scott would get one of his friends to fake date Stella and then eventually fake break up with Stella. "Whoever he asks is fine with me."

"Okay, and what if you actually do fall for whoever Scott sets you up with," Olivia questioned. Stella laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>"Good one Liv," She said with a shake of her head.<p>

"You want me to what," Ray Beech demanded, looking at his best friend like he had two heads. Considering what he'd just asked Ray, Ray thought he might grow a second one soon.

Scott rolled his eyes "I said I need for you to fake date Stella Yamada for a little while."

"Dude, no. Are you stupid? Yamada and me? We'd kill each other. Why does she need a fake boyfriend anyway? Other than the fact that she can't get a real one," Ray asked.

Scott ran a hand through his hair "It's Mo. She won't leave Stella alone about getting a boyfriend so we're gonna make Mo think Stella has a boyfriend and then Stella and her 'boyfriend' are going to break up. No one else will do it, man! They're either afraid of her, think she's psycho, or already have a girlfriend. You're the only one that can actually handle her. Besides, it could help you out too."

"How will me fake dating Stella Yamada help me out? And if you say anything about popularity man, I will punch you in the face," Ray added. It was a touchy subject for him. He was at the top of the social ladder and no one from Loser Mouth helped him get there or stay there.

Scott rolled his eyes again "No. If Patty thinks you're with Stella she'll leave you alone."

"You're with Mo, did Jules leave you alone yet," Ray shot back.

"Shut up, man. Patty won't be able to be all up on you if you're around Stella. Besides, I see you whenever you two fight. You love getting a rise out of her. Just do it, okay? She's my friend and I want to help her out," Scott said.

Ray shook his head "Dude I hate you so much."

Scott smirked "Thanks man. I owe you one. Come on, we all have to meet at Stella's."

* * *

><p>"Great. I get to be sucked into the lives of the Lemon Heads. God help me."<p>

Wen, Olivia and Stella were all dancing around to Determinate- which was on the radio again- when Scott and Ray arrived at the Yamada house hold. Mo was on vacation, at least until the next day and Charlie was too sick to get out of bed.

"Okay bye," Ray said, turning to head out the door.

Scott grabbed the back of his shirt "I don't think so." He shoved him into the house, and the 3 members of Lemonade Mouth turned to look towards the door way.

Stella's eyes widened and she looked at Scott like he was insane "Tell me that's not who you had in mind."

"Nice to see you too, Yamada," Ray added, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Beech. No way in hell is that going to work Scott! Mo will never believe I made a connection with...that," Stella said skeptically.

Wen spoke up "Well...maybe she would. I mean it's been a month." Stella looked back at him and shook her head, and then turned towards Olivia. Her friend simply shrugged.

"No one else would do it Stella. Ray was the last choice," Scott explained.

"Why wouldn't anyone else do it," Stella demanded.

Ray snorted. She threw a glare his way. He was always cocky and arrogant, making fun of her and her band mates. He thought he could get away with anything with his stupid baby face and bluer than blue eyes. "Maybe because you're a psycho, Yamada," He said.

The look she was throwing his way was so inimical that anyone who didn't know the two of them would worry she was going to kill him. She turned to look at Scott, then sighed and turned back to the blonde.

She stepped closer, getting close to his face. "Listen Beech. If you're doing this, you're doing it my way. You're going to do what I say, when I say it. This isn't one of your stupid little games. I need to get Mo off my back and you're here to help me do it. Got it?"

"Aye aye captain," He said sarcastically, giving a salute to go along with it.

"He means yes," Scott interrupted, shaking his head at Ray.

Stella rolled her eyes "Fine. Ray Beech, I officially declare you my fake boyfriend." She turned around and walked back over to Olivia.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about you actually falling for your fake boyfriend," She said softly.

That was for sure.

**This one is really short only because I wanted to just post it so my best friend could see what my idea was. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thank you for all the story alerts/favorites/reviews. It truly makes me super happy! Every time I get an email and I check it on my blackberry I smile. Also I am incredibly sorry for the long wait, I've been meaning to start the chapter but I always got side tracked.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any of the characters. If I did, Rayella would be on like Donkey Kong.**

The first day of school always made Stella irritable. It was stressful and annoying, with all the little teenage girls running around bickering about classes and boys and all the guys doing stupid handshakes and shouting each others names. Stella wasn't a fan of school period, so the first day coming back from summer vacation was bound to annoy the heck out of her.

"What's her problem," She heard Ray ask Scott behind her. She rolled her eyes. She did not even have the patience for him today. Mo was going to be back in school today and Stella was on edge. She needed to make it seem like Ray was actually her boyfriend. She knew it was probably wrong for her to be scheming against her best friend the way she was. She knew and she did feel kind of bad. But she needed for it to end. She didn't want a boyfriend. She wanted to be independent Stella.

Because ultimately, Stella was the only person Stella could trust in the world.

"Mo is coming back today," Scott explained. At least someone got it.

"Oh. I got it," She heard Ray respond, and rolled her eyes. She wasn't expecting him to walk up next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised "What are you doing?"

He gave her a look the screamed 'Duh' "Being your boyfriend, what does it look like I'm doing?"

People were starting to look their way. Stella stood tall, smirking at anyone she made eye contact with. She loved making a big scene. Why else would she have spit lemonade all over Ray last year?

Stella could see Mo standing with Wen and Olivia, facing away from them. They approached and Stella was going to greet her friend but Ray beat her to it.

"Hey Banjaree. Glad to see you didn't fall off a ship or anything on your little vacay," Ray said with a smirk.

Jesus, why was Stella doing this with him.

Mo turned around, obviously ready to throw something back at him but her eyes widened when she saw who it was Ray had his arm around. "Stella...why is Ray touching you," Mo asked, looking between the two of them slowly.

"Mo um, me and Ray are dating. We have been for a little less than a month now," Stella explained, running a hand through her hair. Stella didn't think Mo's eyes could have widened anymore than they had, but somehow she managed.

"You're what," Mo asked, looking from Stella to Ray to Olivia to Wen back to Stella. "I-um- that's...great."

Stella put on a smile "You have Scott to thank."

"What," Scott said, stepping out from behind them to walk over to his girlfriend and press a quick kiss to her lips before looking back at Stella.

Ray decided to jump in "Oh you know dude, you were the one who was so dead set on me talking to Stella. It was all you." Thank you, Beech.

"That is so sweet of you Scott," Mo said slowly. Sometimes it amazed Stella at how bad Mo was at subtlety. "Well I'm happy for you two. Even if you're a completely unlikely couple."

Stella rolled her eyes "Thanks Mo."

Mo looked them over one more time before smiling "No problem. But Stella, can you come with me for a second? I need your help with something. You and Liv."

"Okay, sure," Stella said. She looked at Ray and tried to give the stupidest 'love struck' smile "I'll be right back."

Ray nodded "Cool. I'll be here." She started to walk away but he pulled her back into a hug. Well that was unexpected. "Don't smile like that again or I will burst into laughter and your plan will be screwed. Stupid and in love doesn't suit you."

"Gee thanks," She said brightly, but throwing a glare his way before turning and walking away with Mo and Olivia.

She hoped she could make it through at least 2 weeks of fake dating Ray Beech.

* * *

><p>"Mo, what is this about," Olivia asked, looking over at Stella. Stella simply shrugged. She had no idea what Mo's sudden girl meeting was about.<p>

Mo turned to face the two girls. "I know you're not dating Ray! He's Ray for Christ Sakes, you would never!"

"But I did! I know it seems like the craziest thing ever but it happened. Me and Ray have a lot in common," Stella said. Her voice was firm and it almost shocked her how true she made it sound.

Mo huffed and set her hands on her hips "But, why didn't you text me and tell me?"

"Because you were on vacation and for a while me and Ray were just going on stupid casual dates. And I knew you'd be home soon so I figured it would just be a surprise," Stella explained. She'd thought all this through.

Olivia nodded "And because whenever I texted you, you never answered."

Mo looked over at Olivia "Because you kept texting me about Wen."

Olivia blushed and looked at the ground "I thought you might want to know these things!"

Mo laughed and shook her head "I don't need to know every time Wen looks at you Liv. He looks at you like a love sick puppy every day of his life."

Stella nodded "It's true." And it was. Wen Gifford had it bad for Olivia White, and everyone but Olivia could see that. Even Ray could see it. "We're just waiting for him to ask you out already."

"It's not even going to happen you guys," Olivia argued. Olivia was always like that. Never thinking a guy could be into her. Even if she was the totally hot lead singer of a famous band now. It was almost sad how little she thought of herself. It wasn't even that she was really that insecure. Olivia was smart and she knew she was smart. And Olivia knew she could sing, even though she could still get in an oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-throw-up nervous phase. She was just absolutely clueless about guys and what they wanted. And in her mind, it wasn't her.

Olivia had more allure than Stella did, that was for sure. But then again, getting a guys attention wasn't Stella's intention. Independent, remember? She'd rather just be the angry punk-rock guitar player who wore jeans and a t-shirt all the time and whose converse never left her feet. Even if she did want a guy's attention, she wouldn't want to have to change any of that to get it. Stella was who she was and she didn't want to change that. She liked who she was.

"Stella? Stell? Hello, Stella, how about you return to planet Earth," Mo said, waving a hand in front of Stella's face.

Stella looked up and shook her head "What?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow "You kind of just blanked out for a second there, Stella. It was weird."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about how awesome this school year is gonna be," Stella said, giving her friends a smile.

"Heck yeah it will be," Mo said, giving a smile as well. The three girls laughed, and had a group hug before walking back to the rest of their band. And Ray.

* * *

><p>Ray was doing pretty good so far, he thought. Cozying up to Stella. Walking down the halls with her like she was his property and no one could touch her. Watching her when she wasn't looking. That part wasn't so voluntary though. He didn't really know what it was that had him looking her way, but whatever it was didn't matter. He was doing his job and he was good at it. Watching Stella without her noticing would look more believable. Like he had it bad or something.<p>

He didn't, obviously. He was Ray Beech. He didn't fall for girls. He never even had to chase after one to get their attention. All the ladies always had their attention on his anyway. And it was awesome.

He was sitting in U.S History when he got the first text of many to come. He was just sitting there trying to pay attention (believe it or not he was actually a good student), when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, careful not to get himself caught, and checked who it was that was texting him during class.

Text Message

Patty

Fuck. Well he was going to have to deal with it one way or another. He unlocked the phone, and went to the texts.

Stella Yamada? Are you serious?

_'Always the charmer, Patty.' _

Yep. She's actually pretty awesome. Got a problem with it?

His patience had been wearing thin with Patty ever since last year. She acted dumber than Jules, which was saying a lot and her attitude was bigger than his. That was just something he didn't want to have to deal with. When he first met her, he always thought the bitchiness was part of her charm and a thing to be enjoyed.

He quickly realized that was a stupid thing to think.

What about us, Ray? I thought we were together.

He scoffed. Yeah, okay Patty. Was she on crack? Had his obvious attempts at getting her off his back not given her a clue? Or was she really that blissfully stupid? He was beginning to change his mind. Fake dating Stella was definitely going to benefit him just as much as it would her. As long as nothing went wrong with her plans.

* * *

><p>When Stella walked into Charlie's garage, where the band had decided to hang out for the day, she could hear Mo scolding Scott from in the corner.<p>

"Ray? Really, Scott? Ray? Why? Why on Earth would that even sound like a good idea," She asked, waving her hands around frantically.

Scott looked uncomfortable, with his hands shoved in his pockets and his shoulders slumped. Stella couldn't really blame him. Mo could be pretty intimidating. "I thought they could balance each other out. They have a lot in common."

"They have about as much in common as cheese and tuna," Mo interjected, setting her hands on her hips.

Wen, who had been sitting quietly next to Olivia [staring at her while she did homework], looked over at Mo "Well they're both foods. And they can both expire. And animals eat both of them."

Stella laughed out loud, causing Mo to spin around. Her eyes widened "Stella! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," She said, not failing to notice the thankful look Scott was throwing her way. He wouldn't have lasted much longer under Mo's pressure and that would have messed everything up. And it hadn't even been a full day yet so Stella couldn't have that.

Mo ran a hand through her hair "I-I'm sorry. I...totally respect your odd decision to be with Ray Beech."

Stella tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows "Thanks Mo. I...appreciate it."

Mo smiled and nodded "Is someone going to go get Charlie?"

Olivia looked up from her book and nodded "I will." Setting her book down, she stood up and walked away with Wen staring after her. Stella shook her head and set her guitar case down.

"So...is he a good kisser," She suddenly heard Mo ask.

Her eyes almost fell out of their sockets "Um. Ray? He's-It's-That's something you don't need to know."

Mo rolled her eyes "Fine, fine. Whatever you say. Where is he?"

"On his way," Stella lied. "I just have to send him the directions." She pulled her phone out and went to open a new text. Only she didn't have Ray's number. Crap!

"Hello Lemon Heads," She heard the familiar cocky voice behind her. What the heck? How did he-? She turned around "There you are. I was just going to text you."

He smirked and nodded "I read minds you know." He knew she didn't have his number. Ass hole.

"I thought you didn't have directions," Stella said, faking a smile.

Ray didn't even falter "Got em' from Scott." How was he so good at this while she was so incredibly bad at it. She figured it was probably because he was a manipulative jackass most of the time. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Just hanging out. Drinking lemonade. Singing cheesy songs we hear on the radio. Sounds fun doesn't it," She challenged, a gleam in her eye.

The smirk stayed on his face, but she could see he wasn't looking forward to any of this by the way his eyes had dimmed for a second "Definitely. I'm pretty good at guitar. But you already knew that."

Ray played guitar? She figured he was just useful for his boyishly handsome good looks and singing...talents, if you could call them that. From the very few times she'd seen Mudslide Crush perform, it looked like Ray was all singing and flashing himself around like a shiny toy the audience couldn't have and Scott was the one actually rocking and putting some effort into it. Scott was really good at playing the guitar. Not that that was important right at that moment.

Charlie appeared with Olivia, and he looked Ray over. Olivia must have just filled Charlie in on their fake dating situation and Stella hoped Charlie would go along with it. "Hey Ray," He acknowledged, nodding towards the other boy.

Ray nodded in return "'Sup Delgado."

"So, we're just going to hang out inside," Charlie said. "My parents had a wedding they had to go to or something so I've got the house to myself until tomorrow."

"Sweet," Wen commented, standing up and heading inside.

Scott wrapped an arm around Mo's waist, leading them inside after Wen. Olivia looked over at Ray and herself "Please make this believable." She went inside, leaving Ray and Stella by themselves.

Stella turned to look at her 'boyfriend' "Think you can handle this? Please say yes."

"Yeah, yeah. I've got it. Lying is one of my best traits, and acting like I like a girl is my second best. Let's just go," Ray said, reluctantly swinging an arm across her shoulders.

Great. She just hoped this wouldn't turn into a disaster.

**A/N2: That took a lot longer than I'd expected. :x**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You guys are really great, I can't. I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner. I'd love to say it was because I was busy [I was for a while but not the whole time] but a lot of it was pure laziness on my part. I am so sorry for making you wait. Now I went away this summer, but now I'm home for good. Really I appreciate all the reviews and favorites. You guys are the best. Again I apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any of the characters. If I did, Rayella would be on like Donkey Kong.

* * *

><p>This was getting ridiculous. Stella's face was starting to hurt from the fake, but believable, smile she'd had plastered on her face for the past two hours. Mo wouldn't stop asking questions and Charlie insisted on the group watching a movie or something. Ray had been experimenting, to put it simply. Arm around the shoulders. Arm around her waist. Fingers laced together. Looped arms.<p>

The point was they'd had some kind of physical contact for two hours and Stella was ready to go home and have a nice long shower. She hated this guy and here he was all up in her business. When all of this was over, Scott would pay.

She knew it'd make more sense to blame herself but Stella was stubborn and nothing was ever her fault.

"Stella, did you hear me," Mo questioned, waving a hand in front of her friends face.

Stella looked over at Mo, blinking a few times. "What," She asked. She'd been completely lost in her thoughts; she hadn't heard a word Mo had said. That happened a lot though.

Mo rolled her eyes, and moved closer to Scott, setting her head on his shoulder "I asked when you and Ray finally realized you didn't hate each other."

Shit. _Well Mo, we didn't. I still hate his guts and he probably still hates mine. It's a hate-hate relationship_. "Oh well um. I… It's kind of a long story," Stella said, giving a fake laugh.

Mo wasn't having it. "I have time." Shit, shit, shit. Stella was so screwed.

"There was this guy at Dante's. Wouldn't leave Stella alone, so I told him to back off and shoved him back into the wall. Guess I intimidated him or something because he ran off like a little bitch," Ray said with a shrug.

Stella thanked the lord that Ray wasn't an idiot "Yeah. That guy was a total douchebag. Worse than Ray. So when Ray stuck up for me I was like 'Wow Ray Beech isn't a total jerk?' I really admired what he did for me." She gave him the brightest smile she could muster up, and leaned into him. Inside, she gagged. On the outside she kept smiling. It was all about appearances with Mo, because Mo was fricking smart. She could see past lies and could see past bad acting.

It was a good thing Ray and Stella were pretty good at this.

Mo just nodded and looked back at the TV, and set her head on Scott's shoulder. The small smile that passed over his face made Stella roll her eyes. Why did everyone around her have to actually be relationship obsessed. Didn't anyone think they didn't need a man to help them stand tall?

Ray had leaned closer without her noticing, with his mouth against her ear. "Gonna do something and you can't punch me, slap me or abuse me in any way." Before Stella could ask him what the hell it was he was going to do, Ray had tilted her chin up and over slightly and pressed his lips against hers.

Okay so she did have a strong urge to kick him in the nuts, but it would make it all seem believable. It was still the fakest kiss she'd ever experienced. Which she didn't have many of those experiences but still.

Stella heard a gasp come from her left and knew that Mo was finally starting to believe it, and while she hated to admit it, Ray was pretty smart for having kissed her. Even if it was totally unwanted and he tasted like Doritos. Which was gross.

* * *

><p>Olivia had left first, and Wen offered to walk her home. Then Scott said he really had to get home so it was time for him and Mo to split. Mo smiled and said goodbye to the remaining three and left.<p>

Stella made an excuse about having to go home and babysit her brothers, and Ray said he had to do some homework. They walked out together, and as soon as they were out of Charlie's sight Stella punched Ray as hard as she could in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell, Yamada? Have you lost your marbles," He hissed, rubbing his shoulder. Hell yeah, Stella could throw a good punch.

She glared at him in response "Don't ever kiss me again until I tell you to. It was disgusting."

Ray scoffed "Please. You probably loved it. I happen to be a great kisser."

Of course Ray had a big head when it came to the kiss, when he didn't even want to kiss her. He was just acting. It was all an act. But when didn't Ray have a big head? There he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his stupid blonde hair perfectly gelled and his stupid smirk in place. His stupid eyes were as blue as ever and his stupid face was just too stupidly perfect.

Honestly she didn't think Ray could be any more stupid.

"I beg to differ," Stella argued. "And I'm going home now," She snapped, turned and storming off.

She didn't turn back to look at him but when he shouted out she just _knew_ he was full out grinning. "See ya tomorrow babe!"

* * *

><p>"Stella that was some serious lip locking," Mo squealed later that night over the phone. "Honestly though, you and Ray I still can't get over it. That's just so weird, you know? Stella Yamada and Ray Beech. Maybe we should call you two 'stay'. No, no, not stay. I know! Rayella! It's perfect!"<p>

Stella fell back on her back, suppressing the urge to scream into her pillow. Or into the phone receiver. Maybe Mo would get the hint then. She loved her best friend, she so did, but sometimes Mo just never shut up. She'd been going on about her and Ray's kiss since she called an hour ago and it was getting old. Besides, Stella had come home and brushed her teeth twice. She'd just wanted the memory of that kiss off her mind.

Not that the kiss was really that bad. Sure, Ray could lay off the fattening deliciousness that was Doritos. But he knew what he was doing and he did it _good_. She took a deep breath. God damnit, Ray was actually a good kisser. She told Mo as much in reply.

"Ew. So don't want to imagine how Ray kisses. But I'm happy for you Stell. You finally found what's good for you. Now we can all go on dates," Mo said happily.

Yikes. Quadruple dating? She figured that first, Scott wouldn't like that. He only got so much alone time with Mo. Second, Olivia and Wen were still not aware that they were in love like puppies. Third, Charlie would be way too nervous and then everything would be awkward for poor Lulu. Oh and fourth, her and Ray weren't going to be dating for very long. Soon enough they'd be calling it quits.

"Yeah totally. Sounds fun. Mo, I've got a huge head ache. I need sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," Stella made an excuse. She needed to get off the phone quickly or she'd snap.

"Alright Stella. Goodnight. I love you!"

"Love you too, Mo." She hung up the phone and set it down on the bed. She hated lying to Mo, but she really didn't have any other choice now did she?

* * *

><p>Ray was laying on his stomach, a notebook and pen in front of him. He was writing a new song, something new that he'd never really touched on before. He liked his style, yeah, but he needed a change. It was getting dull talking about how awesome he was in every song. Even though he was indeed awesome. He carded a hand through his hair before going back to writing.<p>

His phone dinged next to him, indicating a new text message.

Seriously, why did people always bug him when he was busy.

Patty

Hey baby. :)

Ray rolled his eyes. Was she serious?

Not your baby Patty. Dating Stella. Get the picture? Or should I send you one?

Not that he had any pictures of him and Stella. He should probably change that if they were going to make this seem legit. Patty would probably lay off in a few days once she realized that him and Stella were 'serious'.

Another ding.

Patty

Ray you are way too good to be dating that frumpy freak! She's not even cute! I am cute! You'll realize you're wrong soon enough.

Okay, borderline creepy.

You may be cute but you have an IQ of 50.

Like seriously. Patty was really stupid. He wasn't a bad person for telling her if she was tempting him, and insulting Stella.

Not that he actually cared or anything. He was just keeping up the act.

Patty

50 is a high number!

Oh wow. He figured he wouldn't even respond to that one, and deleted the text thread all together. Girl needed a new hobby. He went back to his notebook. 10 minutes later, his phone dinged again.

"Jesus Christ," He muttered under his breath. He was going to kill Patty. But when he opened his messages, it wasn't from Patty.

Evil Succubus

Sorry I hit you and insulted your ego

Ray laughed at himself for giving Stella the nickname when he first got her number. It was still pretty accurate.

She hadn't really insulted his ego. Not really anyway. He knew he was a good kisser and he knew he was hot.

And now he knew that Stella was a really good kisser too.

And that she was also pretty hot.

But he wouldn't ever tell her that. That would be asking to get punched. Or laughed at. Or both.

Don't flatter yourself. My ego remains intact. Goodnight Yamada.

* * *

><p>Stella rolled her eyes at the last text but smiled none the less.<p>

Big Stupid Ignoramus with a Stupid Face

Don't flatter yourself. My ego remains intact. Goodnight Yamada.

He was such an idiot. She sent one last text before settling into her bed and falling to sleep.

Whatever. Goodnight Ray. Or should I say 'baby'? :P

* * *

><p>AN 2: Yes they kissed but Stella kind-of-but-totally-didn't hated it. So you know it'll be bigger and better and more GASP when it actually means something. Because admitting someone is a good kisser doesn't mean you like them. :P I'll try to update faster guys. Still sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love all of you guys for the reviews you leave. Just thank you so much. You're all really great. So yeah, I started band camp the other day and my muscles really hurt rn. It's all good. Special thanks to Lex the Superhero for her review because it was super sweet and made me smile for the rest of the day. But yeah guys, here's the latest chapter :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any of the characters. If I did, Rayella would be on like Donkey Kong.**

* * *

><p>"You didn't text me back!"<p>

Ray rolled his eyes, slamming his locker shut. He couldn't understand girls sometimes. Especially girls like Patty. He'd turned her down about a hundred times in the past month and she still didn't seem to be getting it. That was sad.

"Okay I'm gonna break this down for you, slowly because I'm pretty sure that's the only way you can comprehend this. I'm" Ray started, pointing to himself. "In a relationship," He drew a heart in the air with his fingers. "With Stella," He finished, pointing down the hall to where Stella was standing with the rest of Lemonade Mouth.

Patty glared down at Stella "Whatever Ray. Look at me, and then look at her. She's cheese wiz! I'm caviar!"

"That's an awful analogy, Patty. Because I'm pretty sure you don't know what caviar is. And because I'd take cheese wiz over caviar any day," He argued. Where was someone to save him? Anyone would work.

"What's going on here," That familiar voice questioned. Bless her soul, she came to rescue him. He felt her wrap an arm around his waist, and smirked at Patty. Yeah Stella was pretty good.

Patty scoffed "Just talking, Yamada."

Ray looked down at Stella and saw her smirking "As long as you were just talking. Because you know, I don't share. And I get pretty pissed when people try to steal things that are mine."

Patty's glare got stronger and for a second Ray thought she was going to pounce. Instead she just turned and stormed off.

"Why is she-" Stella began but Ray cut her off.

"I really don't know. She's a rare, crazy species and I don't know how to decode her. And I don't want to try. Simple as that."

Stella just nodded "Right then." She looked around the hall, and Ray was pretty sure she was on the lookout for Mo. He looked around with her, and noticed almost everyone in the hall staring at them.

Right, their school mates still weren't used to their new 'relationship'. He flipped everyone off, trying to send the message that everyone should stop staring at them.

He understood that it was probably the craziest thing any of them had ever seen. Everyone knew that Ray and Stella hated each other. He hated her the very first day he met her, and likewise she hated him. It was just them and everyone was aware of that. So for those two to be clinging to each other like an actual couple was probably a little startling.

Whatever. He didn't care what people said.

The warning bell rang and Stella pulled away from him "See ya later, blondie." With that said, she walked off towards her class.

Ray just shook his head and smirked after her.

"Stella Yamada, huh? Nice bro. She's definitely going to help you gain some popularity. Lemonade Mouth is the best," One of his soccer team mates said to him.

Okay, he did care what people said.

* * *

><p>Stella looked at her new text, and snorted.<p>

Big Stupid Ignoramus with a Stupid Face

Kind of got detention. Hope you didn't need me for anything after school today.

How had Ray managed to get detention? Principal Brenigan loved him, and usually let him off the hook with everything.

What did you do?

"Ohhh who are ya texting," Olivia asked her. They were in physics. There was a sub in which meant that the entire class did nothing but talk or text all period.

Stella looked over at her and shrugged "Ray."

Olivia's smile fell, and she looked like she was thinking hard about something. What was that about?

"Liv, why are you looking at me like I kicked a puppy," Stella asked. Why was Olivia always looking at her like that?

Olivia sighed "I'm still not sure about the who you and Ray thing. If Mo finds out, she's going to be really hurt and really mad at you Stella."

Stella rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat "Mo isn't going to find out unless you tell her Olivia. And if you tell her, then I'm going to be the one that's really mad. I'm not trying to do this to fool her or whatever. I'm doing it because she's left me no choice. She doesn't give me a break and I need to make her see that Stella plus dating equals huge big mess."

Olivia looked down at her notebook "How do you know that? You've never actually tried to date anyone. Maybe you'd enjoy it."

"Are you serious? I don't need a boyfriend, Olivia. I'm independent and I can take care of myself," Stella snapped. That was her way of saying 'This is the end of this conversation.'

Olivia, luckily, got the picture and changed the subject "Well what are you two talking about?"

Stella snorted again "Ray got detention."

"What?! Brenigan actually gave him detention? What for," She questioned. Everyone knew that Ray was Brenigans favorite.

Stella shrugged, and looked at her phone again. "Oh hey he just texted me back."

Big Stupid Ignoramus with a Stupid Face

Kind of punched a kid in the face. He asked for it. Said dating you would help me with popularity because you're in Lemonade Mouth. I'm already popular I don't need your help.

"Are you even serious," Stella commented out loud.

Olivia raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Ray is such a dumb ass. He punched someone in the face for saying dating me would help him with popularity. Why is he so conceited? I don't get it," Stella ranted. There was a reason she hated Ray. She would never date him for real. He was too self-centered and mean for her.

Olivia just laughed next to her, shaking her head.

"Yeah Liv, go ahead and laugh. You're not the one fake dating him for the next few weeks."

* * *

><p>Detention sucked. Ray was never going to do anything to get stuck in there again. He hadn't had detention once in high school, mostly because he knew how to suck up and because he was head jock so teachers just loved him. But apparently him punching loud mouth couldn't be ignored. He'd spent an hour staring at the wall and doing absolutely nothing else. It had been awful.<p>

Evil Succubus

Hope detention was fun. But now I need you. Come to Dante's.

Ray just loved how Stella ordered him to go and not ask. But that was Stella. Being an evil succubus and everything.

So he did what she asked, got in his car and drove to the pizzeria. Not that Stella could just tell him what to do now but he had nothing better to do with his time. The only person he could hang out with and not want to kill was Scott. Scott who was always with Lemonade Mouth.

He walked into Dante's like he owned the place, because he was Ray. And Ray was just awesome. Scanning the place, he spotted Stella and her lemon head friends in the corner. He made his way over and slid in next to Stella, and kissed her cheek to keep up the appearance.

He didn't know who to be mad at. Scott for convincing him to agree to helping Stella, Stella for having the problem in the first place, or Mo for constantly badgering Stella enough to make her get the idea.

So he figured if he stayed mad at all 3 that his problem was solved.

"Ray, hey man," Scott said with a smile. Sometimes Ray thought Scott was such a nerd. He was way too nice to people, and he let Mo boss him around all the time. Ray would never settle for that. Ray never dated to begin with so he wouldn't get caught in that situation at all anyway.

"Hey babe. How was your hour of shame," Stella asked, leaning closer to him. Well she was certainly getting used to that. Although he knew inside she was probably cringing. He didn't get that. He wasn't awful. He smelled fine. He looked great. She should have felt lucky to get to pretend date him. Even he could appreciate good looks when he saw them, so he could tell that Stella was actually really hot. She must have been blind not to see he was too.

Ray shuddered at the memory "It was awful. I'm never getting into trouble again."

Mo scoffed "Good luck with that one."

He sent a glare her way. Mo had never really liked him and he never really liked her either so they were in the same boat. Mo was what he liked to call stuck up. And a level ten bitch.

"Now now you two, let's not be hostile," Stella joked, squeezing his arm hard. He winced, and clenched his teeth together. On second thought, maybe Stella was the level ten bitch.

He looked around the place, looking to see if he knew anyone else there. He didn't see any familiar faces but he did see two really hot girls sitting across the room. He smirked and winked their way. They giggled and smiled back at him.

"Ray are you serious?! Stella is right there," Mo hissed. She sounded like a lethal cat sometimes. He looked over at her and shrugged. He figured if he started the drama now, it would explain their upcoming break up.

Mo looked over at Stella, obviously trying to gauge her reaction. Ray looked over at her too. Stella seemed not to care, but when she realized that Mo wanted her to react differently she glared at Ray and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head, and shook his head. Beating-Ray-Up was not a part of their deal.

Stella continued to glare "Stop looking at them."

"Aye aye captain," He said sarcastically.

Mo's eyes widened. Whatever. Maybe they could cut the fake dating thing short and just break up right then and there.

Stella's glare softened and she put on her best I'm-so-sad face. Wow that girl was a good actress. "I'm serious." A small lip quiver. Oh he hated her.

He mustered up the best guilty look he could and ran a hand through her hair "I'm sorry."

She gave a small smile and hugged him. Mo smiled and leaned closer to Scott.

Stella tugged on his hair. "Seriously? Are you trying to get us caught," She whispered in his ear.

"Thought maybe I'd try to speed up the break up process," He whispered back.

"Bull shit, you were just trying to get your flirt on. We can't break up yet, and you agreed to do this so you're doing it my way. Stop being a douche bag," She finished and pulled away.

Ray screamed internally. Why did this happen to him?

Fine. He would just have to make things hard on her.

"Stella, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: It's late and I'm tired. I hope this didn't turn into poop. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sup guys! It's like 3 am right now so I guess I'm just being a night owl idek. Thank you all for the reviews as always, you guys are just lovely. I actually wanted to write a whole lot tonight, mostly the glee project fics because like blichael [does anyone get my feelings or? XD]. But I also wanted to update this because I need Rayella like I need air.

Okay let's get going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any of the characters. If I did, Rayella would be on like Donkey Kong.

* * *

><p>Stella choked on her lemonade, coughing for a good 2 minutes before her throat was clear. She was going to kick his ass. She looked around at the rest of her friends.<p>

Mo had gasped and was gaping at them, like it was the most shockingly beautiful thing she'd ever heard. Charlie was scratching his head like he was confused; bless his heart he probably was. Olivia was looking anywhere but at Stella and Ray. She knew that Stella was going to kill him. Wen cleared his throat. When Stella looked at Scott, she could see him trying not to laugh. Jerk.

"I…you just said you love me," Stella said slowly, trying to play the role of the shocked giddy girly girl. She realized that was probably a bad idea because would Mo really believe that Stella was acting like that? She wasn't sure. Sometimes love made people act differently.

Ray nodded, staring right into her eyes. It felt like he was staring into her soul, and it was giving her the serious creeps. "Yeah, I did."

Stella was thinking of all the creative ways she could kill him. Slowly, of course, because quick would be too much of a gift. She could probably use a butter knife. That would be slow. Or maybe death by water boarding.

"Stella," Ray said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She realized everyone was waiting for her to respond to him. Oh Jesus. She was going to have to wash her mouth out with soap when she got home.

_Why the hell not_. "I love you too," She replied shakily, a fake grin showing on her face. _Just kidding, I hate your guts please go die_. She grabbed Ray by the back of his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him. She hated her life.

Ray seemed to be into it, which surprised the heck out of her. She knew he was cocky but she didn't think he would like kissing her that much, because it was her. They were enemies. They hated each other. He should have wanted to gag as much as she did. Or maybe Ray was just that much of a boy that hey as long as someone is macking with him, it didn't matter.

Well, whatever. Stella still wasn't enjoying the kissing. Or the fake I love you. But Mo was looking at them like they were the cutest thing ever and she just approved and it made Stella want to smile. Which was stupid, but she just liked the thought of Mo approving of her boyfriend.

Except, Ray was her fake boyfriend.

And that just made her feel guilty. Crap.

* * *

><p>Ray walked into school the next day, a smug look on his face. After the little lemonhead outing, Stella had gone off on him. Serious shouting and hitting him in the arm.<p>

He actually thought it was really funny. He'd laughed, and that just made her angrier.

"_Did you have to do that?!"_

"_Duh. Had to get even somehow."_

"_You're unbearable." _

"_You love it."_

She'd simply walked away after that. It didn't matter to him. He thought he was funny.

"Ray," He heard a voice call from behind him. He turned and saw Brenigan heading his way. He stopped walking, waiting for their principle to approach. "Yeah Principle Brenigan?"

Brenigan smiled, and patted him on the shoulder "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Yeah, sure, anything. What is it," Ray asked, a smile crossing his features. It was one of those fake smiles that he reserved for teachers or his parents.

"Well we're having a pep rally today, just to get everyone fired up about the new school year. I was wondering if you'd sing. Open up for Lemonade Mouth?" Ray's eyes widened at the last question.

What. The. Hell. Again his popularity was being questioned. By their principle of all people. He wanted to say no. Maybe even to punch him too. Did no one understand that he was more important than Stella and her rag tag group of five? But he couldn't very well say no. Brenigan would be disappointed, and then people would suspect that something was up with them 'dating'.

So Ray sucked it up and he nodded "Sure Mr. B."

Brenigan grinned, patted him on the shoulder again and then walked off.

Ray's life pretty much sucked.

* * *

><p>"I can't even believe him, you know?! He's such a little prick. Like what, he thinks he can do or say whatever he wants? I told him that this was going to go my way. Mine. Not his. Mine," Stella ranted, pacing in front of Wen and Olivia.<p>

Wen was staring at Olivia, completely ignoring Stella. Stella was used to it.

Olivia shrugged "We all know how Ray is. He doesn't listen to anyone but himself."

Stella huffed and sat down next to the two of them "This sucks. I wish he'd just listen to me."

Wen laughed at that, earning himself one of Stella's best glares. "I'm sorry Stell. It's just that… Ray Beech listening to you? He hates all of us, and lives to make us miserable."

Stella groaned. He was right. Why didn't any of Scott's other friends just suck it up and fake date her? She wasn't that bad.

Olivia sat up straight "Mo's coming." Stella sat up and smiled as Mo approached with Scott. She had to look happy.

Mo smiled "Hey guys. Why didn't you tell me Ray was opening for us at the pep rally today?"

What? Ray was opening for them? She didn't know that. Just then her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and checked the new text.

Big Stupid Ignoramus with a Stupid Face

Opening for you lemonheads later. Should be awful. -.-

"Just found out about it now," Stella said, looking up at Mo and smiling. Mo smiled brightly back at her, and again Stella felt that happiness slash guilt. Damnit that really had to stop.

Mo shrugged "I think it's funny because Ray always said we were awful and now look. He's in love with you and he's opening for our band. That's so great."

Scott cleared his throat "babe we have to go." Thank god for Scott. Mo nodded, waved at Stella one last time and walked off with her boyfriend.

Ray. Opening for Lemonade Mouth.

Stella could only imagine how pissed he was.

It made her laugh.

* * *

><p>AN2: This is only so short because I really wanted to give you SOMETHING at least and I'm exhausted so I just couldn't write for long. So um yeah. :P


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Merry Christmas! An update! I've wanted to write but then I would get distracted and start doing something else and there are just no excuses. I'm really sorry. So here's the next chapter and literally just like send me a review if I don't post again and be like "hey you should please update" and I'll be motivated to do it. :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or any of the characters. If I did, Rayella would be on like Donkey Kong.

* * *

><p>Imagine a freshly renovated auditorium, full of chattering students. Some were familiar with the school's number one band, Lemonade Mouth. Others were confused, and anticipating the performance to come. The noise meshed together, annoying those that were sitting alone.<p>

Either way, the auditorium was buzzing and people were excited.

Ray on the other hand was not. Being there, opening for the band he hated most in the world was the last thing he wanted to do, ever. He was already trying as hard as he could to keep his popularity status and now everyone at Mesa was going to think that he was inferior to those dorks.

And he couldn't even stand his ground because he was helping Stella Yamada lie to her best friend.

Honestly, Ray wasn't sure why sticking to the plan was so important to him. Maybe it's because it was so funny messing with Stella, considering she got so angry. He thinks it might be because it could possibly lead to Patty leaving him alone. That had to be it because he definitely wasn't doing it just to be nice to Stella.

He'd gone through the rest of the school day sulking, ignoring his 'friends' and not answering Scott's questions about Stella. Did the guy not understand that Ray hated his new band? The only reason Ray tolerated them lately was because him and Scott just fixed their friendship and he didn't want to fuck it up again. Honestly, Scott was the only real friend Ray had considering how fake everyone else was. It sucked but it was life, and Ray wasn't about to let people know that it actually bothered him most of the time. He was the popular guy at Mesa. If people found out he actually had feelings, they'd use it against him. That was just how high school was.

Brenigan was talking, giving the beginning of the school year speech. Ray yawned, and crossed his arms. He'd be opening in a matter of minutes, officially submitting to the Lemon Heads by letting the school think the band was superior to him.

"We're going to start this off with some music, yeah? Opening up for Lemonade Mouth," Brenigan started. Ray sighed. Really? "Ray Beech!"

The crowd cheered. Most of them already knew him. He was famous at Mesa, of course they did. The freshman all looked around, confused looks on their faces. He was about to walk out, when someone grabbed his arm. He looked to see Stella. He smirked "My day keeps getting better. What do you want?"

Stella huffed, ignoring his greeting "I need for you to sing a love song or something and dedicate it to me."

Ray stared at her for a second before laughing loudly "No way in hell. Are you high, Yamada?" That earned him a glare, but he didn't care. Did she really think he'd sing her a love song? Or sing anyone a love song for that matter.

"No I'm not, but that will seal the deal with Mo, and the rest of the school will know we're 'together'. Plus I heard Patty talking earlier, telling these girls that you're her girlfriend. You can make sure she and everyone else know that you don't belong to her."

He shook his head again "So they can all think I belong to you? No Stella."

Stella gave him her best bitch face "I'll tell Patty you said you love her."

"You wouldn't," Ray responded, his face suddenly serious. If Patty thought he said that, she'd probably start creeping into his window at night while he slept. His parents wouldn't care, if they were even home, and then he wouldn't be able to keep her crazy ass away from him.

"I would," Stella said with a happy smirk on her face. He was defeated.

"Ray," Brenigan called again. Ray sighed, grabbed his guitar, and walked out onto the stage. Stella was lucky there was one song that he liked to play that could qualify as a love song.

"I'm Ray Beech. I'm a senior here at Mesa. Um..," It was now or never. "I'm dating Stella Yamada." It tasted like vinegar coming out of his mouth. "And this song's for her." While the audience gaped at him, he played the first chords of the song.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

He kind of hated to admit that the chords came naturally to him but they did. He wasn't a love song type of guy but he did dig this one. The audience continued to gape, still shocked at his and Stella's 'relationship'. He saw Patty glaring, with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. If he wasn't mistaken, that was the look of resignation. Well at least one good thing came from it.

_And I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

He continued to sing, until he finished off the song. Some of the crowd awed and had starts in their eyes. All because of love. They were all so pathetic. Others in the crowd looked confused. Then there were the select few-those that he called his 'friends'- who looked disgusted. Well he felt disgusted so he understood how they felt. He gave a fake smile though. "So let's see Lemonade Mouth, yeah?"

The crowd cheered, and he internally rolled his eyes. Fuck these people and their taste of music.

He walked off the stage, making sure Stella could see the scowl on his face. It was her fault all of this was happening in the first place. Stupid Stella Yamada.

Lemonade Mouth went on, doing their thing. Prancing around, and singing. Sucking. Whatever, Ray was bitter and he didn't want to admit it. So he would just silently judge the Lemon Heads and Stella for somehow fucking his life up so bad.

He stood to the side of the stage with his arms crossed, watching them. Until he heard someone scoff from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see a guy he'd never seen before. He looked their age though, so he must've been new or something. He was watching Lemonade Mouth with a look that Ray would have given them last year. One of definite judgment and superiority.

Who did this guy think he was?

The new guy was standing with a girl, a junior that Ray vaguely recognizes. The two of them talked softly, laughing in between sentences and motioning towards the band on stage. No way. No fucking way was Ray letting this happen. Sure, he hated Lemonade Mouth but it was his job to judge them. Not this douchebags.

So Ray naturally did the first thing that came to his mind. He approached the guy. As he got closer, he heard the girl call him Dean. _Well Dean you're got a dickhead_.

Dean laughed and nodded "No you're right. I don't know who told these guys they have talent because they don't." Ray raised an eyebrow. Seriously? First, that wasn't even really a burn. Second, his ears must have been broken because even if Ray didn't like the Lemon Heads he could at least admit they had talent.

Dean seemed to notice Ray was there because he stopped talking, and stared at him expectantly. Ray smirked "Yeah, okay I'm going to make this brief. See that band up there? Yeah. Listen, _dude_, no one can make fun of Lemonade Mouth but me. Okay I've been here longer, it's been my thing longer and you're just not good at it at all. Turn around and walk away."

Dean scoffed "Really, dude? Isn't that one right there your girlfriend or something?"

"Which is just another reason for me to tell you to back off," Ray responded. Sure his popularity was slowly being taken from him, as was his freedom. But there was one thing he could still do, and that was to show how badass he was. Lemonade Mouth had nothing to do with that. That was all him.

Dean took a step forward. So did Ray. There were getting in each other's faces, and showing that they weren't going to step down. Oh yeah. This was going to be fun.

The band came off the stage, approaching Ray and his new bud Dean. Charlie, Wen and Olivia walked off to the side, wanting to be away from any fighting that might break out. Scott told Mo to go over with them and reluctantly she did. Stella walked up next to Ray, an eyebrow raised. "What's goin' on boys? Looks like our testosterone levels are a little bit high today."

"Is there a problem," Scott asked, ready to jump in to help Ray out if he needed to.

Dean rolled his eyes "Yeah there is. You guys suck and people seem to worship the ground you walk on. How does that make sense?"

Stella's smirk fell from her face, replaced with a trademark glare "Excuse me?"

Ray held his arm out in front of her to stop her from pouncing "Easy spitfire. I've got this one."

"Except you don't have anything. You're not badass and if you're hanging out with these losers you're obviously not cool either. Plus you seem to be confused since you said that only you can make-" Ray cut Dean off, throwing a punch at him. He figured he did pretty well when the cocky prick went down and his own hand throbbed a little bit.

Principle Brenigan ran backstage, with his eyes wide "What is going on right now?"

Ray shook his head, feigning shock "I don't know sir. Some kid just punched poor Dean here and ran off."

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes," Stella said, nodding her head. Ray looked at her, smirking at her helping him. Sometimes she was cool. Even if she was an evil succubus.

The rest of the band nodded, throwing in agreements.

Brenigan nodded "Alright. Mr. Jenko, go ahead and go to the nurse." He turned his attention to Ray and Lemonade Mouth, a smile forming on his lips "Great job all of you. You did excellent." He nodded one last time before turning and walking away.

Dean got up, glared at Ray, and walking away with the junior girl in tow. Ray laughed once. What an idiot. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry."

Stella was staring at him and it was starting to creep him out. "What," Ray asked.

"You just punched that kid for making fun of us," She said, an actual smile on her lips.

Ray shrugged "Yeah well. You're my girlfriend so…"

Stella smiled wider and nodded "Yeah. Yeah you are. Let's go get food guys."

* * *

><p>AN: "Listen dude no one gets to make fun of lemonade mouth but me." Chris Brochu's words, not mine. :P and I took an idea from one of my reviewers to have Ray sing Stella a love song. Super sorry but over break I'm going to write a few chapters. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Whenever I write I always think my chapters are a lot longer than they actually are. I'll try to make them longer for you guys. If not I hope you don't mind the short-ish chapters. It's just easier to get updates out if I can write them short. :p So let's go. Ray and Stella's friendship is about to start emerging.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any of the characters. If I did, Rayella would be on like Donkey Kong.

* * *

><p>Stella felt really…weird. She didn't feel the urge to punch Ray much lately. And she actually found herself enjoying spending time with him. Jesus was she sick?<p>

She felt better knowing that she was still annoyed by him though. It had been about a week since their performance and Ray sticking up for them. It had certainly caught her off guard. She didn't have to threaten him to do it. He chose to. Shouldn't he have laughed along with that Dean kid? Or at least ignore him? But no. Ray felt the need to step in and stick up for them. Well kind of. He did admit to Stella later on that he'd said that no one can make fun of their band but him. Whatever, it still counted. He was starting to make her feel somewhat better about lying to Mo.

She didn't like him though. No, never that.

And now they were all sitting outside at lunch, sitting in a circle on the grass. Wen and Olivia [as always] were sitting side by side. Charlie was sitting next to his girlfriend, Lulu, and the two were talking quietly. They were smiling and Stella couldn't help but smile too. She was glad Charlie found someone when Mo chose Scott. He deserved to be happy. Scott was sitting next to Mo with his arm over her shoulders and Stella was sitting between Ray's legs. She was leaning back against his chest, smiling to keep up their act.

However she had to admit that Ray was very comfortable. And he also had a very nicely toned chest. She wouldn't tell him that. She didn't need to fuel his ego.

He was still annoying though, and that helped calm her nerves. At least that hadn't changed. People kept staring at them, in awe over the 'hate turned love' story they had going on. It was starting to get on her nerves but Ray had been super annoying about it. Whenever they were alone he would blame her for all their new attention and complain about his lost popularity. To which she would respond get the hell over it, big guy and change the conversation.

That was another thing. They had hung out a lot in the last week. Sure, most of that time was with the band but some of it was alone. It was just the two of them; joking around or plotting against Patty. One day they just watched movies together. Kind of like friends.

They weren't though because Stella hated Ray Beech and would never be his friend, ever.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Ray started to play with her hair. She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. He just shrugged, and continued to play with the strands. Whatever, if it kept him quiet it was fine by her.

"You know Ray, people keep talking about how sweet and awesome you are. It's all around school," Mo said, smiling at him. Mo smiled a lot at Ray lately. Stella was shocked.

Ray gave her a smile back [albeit it was fake] and shrugged "I was always sweet and awesome Mo."

Mo rolled her eyes and laughed" You were a total douchebag and you know it."

"Ah but I'm still a douchebag. I'm just a douchebag that's dating your best friend. And you're a snobby princess that's dating my best friend. I think we go together well," Ray responded, smirking. Now that was real. Stella didn't think Ray knew how to smile actually.

Mo raised an eyebrow at him before laughing "You're despicable." That was new too. Ray and Mo would bicker a lot, but it was good natured. Stella felt like once she started lying to Mo, she'd stepped into an alternate universe.

"I think Ray should come with us this summer when we play Madison Square Garden again," Charlie spoke up, smiling and nodding. That was shocking. Charlie had hated Ray. Stella couldn't blame him. Out of all the member of Lemonade Mouth, Ray had treated Charlie the worst. Stella would never regret spitting lemonade in his face in Charlie's honor.

Ray pinched Stella in the side, so no one could see, obviously caught off guard. Stella thought of something off the top of her head. "Oh Ray can't. He goes on vacation with his family every summer."

Ray seemed to stiffen behind her like she said the completely wrong thing. Charlie nodded though, accepting the answer and everyone went on talking about their own things. Ray didn't relax. Was he really that offended by the prospect of witnessing them perform at Madison Square Garden? Could his little ego not handle them doing better than him for once? Jesus why was he so arrogant and selfish? She would yell at him for it later.

She didn't even notice him standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Where are you going," She demanded.

Ray looked at them "I have people I have to meet. I'll see you guys later." He leaned down and hugged Stella quickly before walking away.

Well at least he was keeping up the act. But what the hell was his problem?

* * *

><p>Okay he wasn't one to complain and bitch about his family. That wasn't him. He was more of a take it, pretend it never happened, and then take out your problems on dorks at school kind of guy. But sometimes it did bother him and he couldn't help but be- and he would never repeat this out loud- a drama queen about it.<p>

Stella had just been trying to cover for him. The last thing he wanted was to go see them perform. His ego could only handle so much. It was a good save, it really was. But Ray's family never went on vacation. They never ate dinner together either or spent time together. Ray had the house to himself most of the time. The family only came together for holidays and even then, Ray's older brother Mason got most of the family's attention.

He wasn't going to blame his personality for that. He was a dick because he liked being a dick. He picked on people because that was the only way to maintain his reputation. It definitely wasn't because he had a lot of mommy and daddy issues going on. That just happened to be a coincidence, one that had no effect on how he acts.

So yeah, when Stella brought up a cute little family vacation it touched a nerve. He was about to go mad sitting with the Lemon Heads anyway. He needed a break. He needed more real friends. Hell who was he kidding? He didn't have any real friends but Scott, and he was with the band all the time.

It didn't matter. Out of the things Ray cared about, having friends was very low on that list. He learned to rely on himself and himself only. Otherwise he'd be facing a hell of a lot of disappointment. Ray liked to do what was easiest and the best choice for his life. He didn't want to be stepped all over or hurt [if he had feelings that is], so he chose to be an ass hole and not let his guard down. He wasn't stupid. The world was full of a lot of bad things, and bad people just waiting to tear you down. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He'd ignored a few messages already, but he figured he better answer soon. He pulled it out, checking his messages.

Evil Succubus

Are you trying to fuck this all up? Mo thinks we're fighting. And Scott's worried about you I can tell. Don't be a douchebag Ray.

He rolled his eyes. Typical Stella. Putting all this fake-dating shit on his shoulders.

Scott

U okay, man? I know family can b a touchy topic 4 u.

Ray sighed. Why did Scott have to be such a good bro? And why couldn't he spell words out.

Patty

Ray I know you don't really love Stella. Here's a picture to remind you why.

He raised an eyebrow, and opened the picture she'd sent. His eyes widened. Well when he'd seen Patty like that once before he'd been drunk. He tilted his head a little bit, looking her over. After staring for a second, he shook his head. He couldn't do this. He was trying to get Patty off his back, not encourage her. He deleted the picture and her message. There was one more message left and he didn't really feel like looking at it. He knew who it was from and he knew exactly what it would do if he read it.

Screw You

Yes, that was the name he had in his phone for his brother. So he was a little touchy, yeah. Whatever. The problem was that Mason actually wasn't a douchebag. He was just oblivious. He texted Ray a lot, saying hey or asking how he was. Ray tended to ignore him, just so he wouldn't feel guilty for hating Mason. It wasn't Mason's fault that their parents only cared about him but Ray had been subject to his parents' favoritism since he was a child. It left a mark. Even when his brother was out of the house, Ray was still inferior to his perfect big bro.

He simply deleted the message and stuffed his phone back in his perfect. He walked out onto the field like he was about to before he checked his phone. He just needed to kick the soccer ball around a little bit. Just get his mind off of his stupid family, his stupid brother, and his stupid fake girlfriend.

* * *

><p>To say Stella was annoyed was an understatement. Ray gave her migraines. He'd been ignoring her texts all day and she couldn't find him anywhere. She just wanted to talk to him. She may have come off angry in her text but that was just her. Maybe she was a little bit worried. She hated to admit it, but when Ray got annoyed he would usually just pick an argument or be sassy. He didn't just leave, especially not with a look like that on his face.<p>

She sat with Scott during study hall. It was just the two of them, so she had a chance to talk to him. "Can I ask you a question," Stella asked, looking at him expectantly.

Scott put his book down "Considering you never take no for an answer, sure. Go ahead."

Stella nodded "Okay. What's Ray's deal? Is he really pissed that we sang in Madison Square Garden and he didn't?"

Scott gave her a confused look, and shook his head. "No. No he's not. You might think Ray's petty and bitter all the time but he actually has problems, just like everyone else."

Stella raised an eyebrow "What kind of problems?"

"That's not you're business," Scott responded, picking up his book again. Stella huffed.

"C'mon Scott! I know you're his best friend but you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. Please. Please. Please. Please," She continued to say please, hoping to annoy him into it.

Scott put his book down again "Stella stop. I can't tell you, okay. Ray's my bro. It's his business."

Stella whined "But Scott. I'm just concerned is all."

Scott scoffed and shook his head "Somehow I doubt that."

Stella glared at him and shook her head. "I'm serious. I may seem one way but I can be the opposite sometimes too. Like you said about Ray. Just.. please Scott."

"Okay. Okay fine. But you can't talk to him about it or else I'm in deep shit, okay? Ray has family issues. Not just the kind where someone thinks they have a shit family when really they have it easy. No, Ray has it rough. Literally whenever I'm over there, his parents are nowhere to be found. They don't care about him, and that's really messed up. Ray doesn't admit it but I know it bothers him. He's got an older brother. Ray told me he gets their parents attention while Ray's basically ignored. I wish I could do something about it but there's nothing really," Scott finished, shrugging.

Stella looked at the table "Damn. Really? I never would have expected that. Ray seems like the spoiled rich boy who has loving parents."

"Well he doesn't," Scott snapped. When Stella looked at him, shocked, he sighed. "I'm sorry. People just don't get Ray like I do. Lemonade Mouth is my band and you guys are really good friends. But Ray is my best friend. Sometimes you guys forget that and trash him like there's no tomorrow. I get it. Ray's been an ass to all of you but he hasn't been that much of an ass to me. He's a good friend."

Stella nodded slowly. She was just learning a bunch of stuff about Ray she never knew before, wasn't she. "I'm sorry Scott. I'll lay off. Thanks for telling me."

Scott gave a nod, picked up his book and continued reading. Stella spent the rest of the period pondering what she could say or do to make Ray feel better.

* * *

><p>He went home early, feigning illness. He just didn't feel like being there anymore. He was pissed off and frustrated, and he couldn't concentrate. He didn't see any reason in sticking around for the day.<p>

The day went by pretty quickly after that. When he got home his parents were still at work and when they got home from work they were home for a total ten minutes before they were gone again. They didn't tell him where they were going and he didn't care much. He was used to being alone. It was almost nine, and he sat on his bed with his guitar in his hands. He strummed a few notes, but then stopped.

"Don't stop," He heard from behind him. He jumped, spinning around. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it wasn't Patty. That would just top off his day.

"Jesus Christ, Yamada. Are you trying to impersonate Patty? Breaking into my house and everything," He cursed, sitting back down. He could practically feel her rolling her eyes at him. She walked in front of him, sitting in his computer chair.

She shrugged "Scott told me why you freaked out earlier. Sorry I said that. I was trying to save your ass but it was stupid."

Ray stopped listening after 'Scott told me'. He set his guitar down "I'm seriously going to kill Scott. I don't need your pity. I'm obviously fucking fine, alright? Scott should know that some things he doesn't need to share with his band."

Stella rolled her eyes, and held her hands up in surrender "Scott didn't tell the whole band. He only told me because I begged him to. So just calm down. I just wanted to apologize."

"Never thought you'd apologize to me," Ray replied, lying back on his bed.

Stella laughed once "Neither did I. Listen Ray I'm not trying to pity you. And I'm not trying to be your friend or get all Confucius on you but… it's okay to not be okay sometimes."

He supposed she was right. He was always hiding behind the typical 'I'm fine' and 'I don't care'. He never let himself break. He'd convinced himself that for him to break would mean he was pathetic. It wasn't manly or cool for him to cry so he never did.

As if she read his mind, Stella spoke up again "And just because you're not okay or upset doesn't mean you're any less of a man, okay?"

Ray sat up and shook his head "Okay we're done with the chick flick moment, Yamada." He had a smile on his face, the sincere kind that no one ever got to see. "Thanks though."

"I thought you said no more chick flick moment, Beech," Stella argued, a smile on her face too. "Now come on. Sing something."

He gave a nod "Fine. Only because it's better than you talking." He laughed at her eye roll, picked up his guitar again, and started to sing.

* * *

><p>AN 2: This one was longer! Yay! A little background on Ray's family life for you and some Rayella friendship


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Honestly it's like I only update every month. XD Do you ever start a story and then tumblr happens or school. I am easily distracted or my thoughts stray and I don't know what to write. Anyway, thanks for reviews as usual. They are always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any of the characters. If I did, Rayella would be on like Donkey Kong.**

* * *

><p>When Ray woke up that morning, his head was pounding. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. It was just going to be one of those days. It happened pretty frequently. He would wake up, realize he felt like crap, and come to the decision that he was going to be skipping school. He heard his phone ding beside him and let out a groan in response. "Why," He cursed under his breath. He grabbed it, and looked to see who had texted him.<p>

Evil Succubus

You're late. What is it? Couldn't keep up with me in our massive jam session last night?

Ray rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less. Stella was such a nerd but she was cool. He just never gave her a chance because he was a total douchebag and then he was jealous. All new things he was starting to realize, but things he would never admit out loud. Especially not to Stella. He didn't want to feed her massive ego.

You wish. It was you that couldn't keep up with me.

He turned around so he was laying on his back, and staring up at the ceiling. Stella was actually turning into a pretty good friend, which was actually strange because two weeks ago she was his enemy. Oh how things could change. He heard his phone ding again, and opened up their message thread.

Evil Succubus

I think you're delusional. No seriously, where are you? Everything okay?

It astounded him how quickly she could go from painstakingly sarcastic to painfully serious. A week ago he would have thought it was incredibly annoying, and wished she would stay out of his business. Now it was different. He appreciated that she was worried. A lot of people didn't get him. For a while, Stella didn't get him at all. Now she was starting to understand him and he was starting to understand her. When he walked into the fake-dating gimmick he never thought anything would change. He figured they would fake date, fake break up, and then go back to hating each other. Ray didn't think he could go back to hating Stella after they ended their faux relationship.

Everything's cool. Have a headache. Try not to miss me too much.

Within seconds he heard his phone ding again.

Evil Succubus

Shouldn't be too hard.

Ray just chuckled, and turned his phone off. He didn't want to be bothered on his day off.

…

Obviously that wasn't going to happen. He vaguely felt someone patting him on his back and saying his name through his sleepy stupor. He let out a yawn and swatted the hand away "Super tired Stella. Come back later." He wasn't even sure how long he'd slept. An hour or so probably.

"Who's Stella? Does my little brother have a girlfriend? That's awesome."

Ray heard that clearly. He sat up quickly, ignoring the pain it sent to his head. Yeah that head ache was still pretty bad. "No. What the hell are you doing here, Mason?" He rubbed the back of his head, and got up to change.

"Well, you've been ignoring my texts. So I figured I would show up and surprise you after school. I didn't really expect to see you passed out in bed, but whatever," Mason explained, finishing with a shrug.

Ray stared at him for a second, and continued to grab his jacket and bag. "Yeah, well. I'm going to school."

"Ray, come on," Mason started. Ray didn't stick around to listen. He stormed out of the house and to his car. Once he started to drive, he actually stopped to think. He was probably being irrational. It wasn't Mason's fault that he got all of their parent's affection. And it wasn't even like Ray needed the affection. Honestly it was the last thing Ray needed. As long as he had food and shelter he was good. Either way, Mason still made Ray furious and Ray didn't even know why.

He pulled into the school, and parked. He took a second to breathe before climbing out. Maybe Stella would know what to do.

* * *

><p>Stella had prepared herself for a Ray free day (which she discovered pretty quickly was completely boring), so she was thoroughly shocked when she saw Ray storming down the hall towards her and Charlie.<p>

"Hey Ray," Charlie said as the blonde approached. "I heard you were feeling under the weather."

Ray nodded curtly "Yeah, I am but I didn't want to miss school." _Lie_. "And I needed to talk to Stella." _Probably the truth_. He wrapped his arm around Stella's waist, keeping up their act in front of Charlie.

Charlie nodded "Well I need to go meet Lucy. See you guys." He turned to leave, twirling a drum stick in one hand. Ray let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face.

"You look like crap, Ray. What's going on," Stella demanded. She knew that Ray wouldn't have showed up at school unless it was an emergency, and by the look on his face it was a huge emergency.

"So my brother, Mason, showed up this morning. Hell, I thought it was you waking me up but no it was just him. He said-"

"You thought I came to your house during school? Were you high," Stella interrupted, laughing a little bit.

Ray scowled "Whatever, Yamada. I was half asleep. Point is he's there and I don't him to be there. What do I do?"

"…Tell him to leave," Stella said slowly. She didn't think it was a novel concept.

Ray just stared at her blankly. She snorted "Okay, fine. How about I come home with you and more or less make him leave."

"How are we going to do that," Ray asked, sounding skeptical.

Stella just smirked. "If your little brother came home with his 'special lady', would you want to stick around for their hot day in?"

Ray stared at her for a long second, and slowly a smirk crept onto his face. "You are brilliant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stopped it there because I don't know. Obviously this is a filler. Very sorry. I'm trying so hard to be a better writer. Looking at a whole bunch of tips lately, trying to take in information for next time I decide to start a story. I really wish I could write. Really badly. Anyway. Sorry this is so short. I had plenty planned out and then this kind of happened and yeah.**


End file.
